


The Ruin of A Virgin

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay, Wish Fulfillment, demeaning language, fantasy roleplay, mild choking, roleplay dubcon, roleplay noncon, virgin deflowering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: A fill for this Kylux Hard Kinks prompt: "Kylo and Hux act out a wedding night scenario where one of them is a blushing virgin bride and the other is the more worldly and potentially awful husband. There's dubious consent in the scene they're roleplaying, but in reality they both really want this and they've spent an inordinate amount of time planning details, bonus points if their scene's set in the past or a fantasy (to them) setting."





	The Ruin of A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> _The innocents flock like sheep_   
>  _Their efforts all in vain, the wolf is back again_   
>  _I hope he comes for me_   
>  _I’m not outrunning him, and I’m not gonna scream_
> 
>  
> 
> -Lily & Madeleine, "The Wolf is Free"
> 
> I didn't tag this noncon, as the scene is completely desired by both parties and meticulously planned for the pleasure of both. But do mind those tags if you're not into dubcon/questionable elements in your fic!

They discussed this specific idea for the first time in Ren’s car, in a painfully slow McDonald’s drive-thru. It was pouring, and nobody wanted to get out and just go inside, least of all Ren and Hux. The pair of them were trapped in the purgatory between ordering and getting their food, and if the minivan ahead of them was as full of children as it seemed, nobody was going anywhere for awhile. 

Neither of them had much of anything to say after Ren placed the order and rolled up the window to keep the rain out. It was a pleasant lull in their conversation, and they were hungry and ready to go home but they weren’t exhausted or cranky. The only sounds were the rain tapping on the roof of the car, the wipers softly squeaking across the windshield, and Merle Haggard singing “Tonight the Bottle Let Me Down” at low volume on the radio. 

The McDonald’s employee opened the window to hand the woman driving the minivan a tray of sodas. Ren watched with mild interest, wondering if she’d drop it, but the exchange went without a hitch. Then he said, appropos of nothing at all: “Do you think you’d be into doing some kind of role-play?”

Hux hummed, only-half paying attention. “What do you mean?”

“Like, role-playing.”

“Like what, like Dungeons and Dragons?”

“No, I mean like--like sex, like sexy role-playing.”

Hux gave Ren a long look. “What made you think of this?”

Ren shrugged. “Just something I was thinking about. If it’s not your bag, no worries. I was just curious.”

“When did you start thinking about it?”

“I guess when we were talking about porn, last week, or the week before. How it’s so fucking rote. How nobody’s doing anything creative.” It had been a really interesting conversation. Somehow they’d gotten on the topic of the porn they had liked to watch as teenagers, furtive and curious and with the internet library of porn only expanding by the day. Ren had laughed at Hux’s story. The only space for a desktop computer had been in Hux’s bedroom back when he was a young teenager, which meant during the day, he constantly had to share with his father and stepmother wanting to check their email or look up recipes and shit. But at night, the computer was all his, and he could browse late into the night, and nobody else in the house was computer-literate enough to realize he was clearing the history after every session of self-worship. 

When he got older, though, it got boring. Same for Ren. Either you find yourself a new kink or you resign yourself to the same old shit. Or, the third option--jump into a relationship with a person and let them become your new sex project. Even the more vanilla, ordinary stuff had been novel once they actually had a real person to climb into bed with. But Ren had been thinking about that conversation ever since, and about ways to spice things up a bit. 

“You’re not bored, are you?” Hux wanted to know as Ren scooted up an inch. 

“No, it’s not that. I just think it’d be fun. But like I said, no pressure.”

There was a strange smile pulling on Hux’s lips. “Did you have any kind of _scenario_ in mind?”

“Do you?”

“You tell me first. You’re the creative one. And you did like….theater stuff.”

“Yeah, but that was in college, and not fuckin’ Broadway. And anyway, _you’re_ the one who likes fantasy novels and that kind of thing.”

“This _is_ a Dungeons and Dragons thing!”

Ren laughed. “Is not! I’m not asking you to like, roll those twenty-sided dice or anything.”

“Unless you can find one of them that has the sex instructions on it.”

“I’ll look around for some. In the meantime….”

Hux cocked his head. “Okay, I’ll bite. What if I told you there was a story I read, oh, God, around, three or four years ago? A friend of mine wrote it and put it on Kindle for like, two dollars. It was beautifully written, it was worth a lot more, honestly. But it was one of those erotica stories that everybody and their mother was reading. And still is, I guess. She published it under a pseudonym.”

“A friend of yours? Is this someone I know?”

“Absolutely, but she doesn’t want anyone to know it’s her.”

Ren decided to let it slide, filing away his intense curiosity for later--he’d figure out which of Hux’s friends it was eventually. “So what if you told me about this story…?”

“It was--it was so good. I read it again and again. It just hit me in all the right places. It was about a lord in a kind of Game of Thrones-type fantasy setting, and his wedding night, all the sort of, ah. Deflowering type thing. So if you wanted to read it--it’s fairly short, you know, I don’t want you to think this is homework or a huge reading assignment…”

The minivan finally pulled away and Ren took its place, rolling the window back down and shutting Hux right up. 

“Thanks for being so patient,” the teenage girl at the window told them, adding an entire old-growth oak tree’s worth of napkin to their bag while Ren drew a wrinkled twenty from his pocket. It never got old, Hux thought, watching the muscles of Ren’s shoulder stretch as he leaned in to hand it over. Seeing Ren casually show off his strength, not even trying, just--existing like that, that made the thought of pulling off this possible role-play even more exciting. 

It really _had_ been a good story. The book had come out on Kindle about three months before he and Ren had, to quote Ren’s mom, started going steady. In those three months, Hux had masturbated to the thought of himself in the role of the submissive character, oh, four hundred thousand times. Then he and Ren became an item and he had more pressing tasks, like memorizing the cartoony-gorgeous way Ren’s eyelashes fluttered when he came. But he liked thinking about that story when he woke up at 4 am and needed a good sexy story to embroider while he tried to fall asleep again. 

They moved on out of the drive-thru, onto the rainy street, the fragrant bag of food in Hux’s lap too great of a temptation to bear. He shoved a handful of fries into his mouth, groaning with pleasure, and then wiped the salt off with that stack of napkins that was as thick as a paperback book. 

“So where can I read this book?” Ren asked.

 

__

_The room was cold, which Hux suspected was by design--perhaps his new husband, Ren, thought he’d be thankful for any warmth that their encounter would provide. Cold and dim, lit only by a scattering of candles. Like waiting in a cave. But a good deal more comfortable than that, at least. The bed was soft and large, and covered in blankets. If his hands hadn’t been been bound behind him, he would have pulled one up over himself, for warmth, and to cover his nakedness. All he wore were strings of pearls draped around his neck, and a layer of cosmetics, none of which helped._

_Instead he shifted slightly where he sat, keeping his face turned away from his husband while surreptitiously watching him from the corner of his eye. Ren had been busying himself since he’d entered the room--first washing up, shaving and combing back his hair, preening so aggressively that stubborn Hux made an equal show of not watching, except he really was, it was impossible not to. Every move he made was so confident, even the small things like rolling back his sleeves, or tossing his hair, or pouring himself a glass of wine. Something dark red. He sipped it slow._

_Hux kept his head turned, pretending to stare intently at the curtain. He still could not believe this had happened to him, that he had been given over to wed the lord, that he would have to give him his virginity when he barely understood what was expected of him. He should have had more wine, he thought, it would have made things easier..._

_Ren had not yet spoken, not once since he’d entered the room. Despite all the showing off, he’d hardly looked at Hux as he worked, and it was clear that he felt as though Hux was a gourmet dessert that he had been putting off devouring until the very moment he was prepared to really savor it. After he set down the wineglass, though, he seemed ready to give Hux his entire attention. He approached the bed, smiling._

_“You’re awfully quiet.”_

_Hux swallowed. “I knew I shouldn’t speak unless spoken to.”_

_“Aren’t you clever?”_

_Ren smelled clean and tempting, but Hux still didn’t look over at him, and Ren didn’t fail to notice. He pressed his fingertips lightly to the underside of Hux’s neck, and when Hux kept his gaze averted, he tightened his hand so his fingers dug into the skin. Hux, jolting, finally met Ren’s eye, and the grip loosened. “You do learn fast,” Ren said, his smile widening just a touch, becoming just a shade darker. “I wasn’t interested in a stupid mate, you’ll be pleased to know.”_

_“Th-thank you.”_

_“I searched hard for_ you _, you know. I had very specific requirements. It’s only natural that a lord of a holding my size should get to have the exact sort of prize he wants. Do you know what my requirements were?”_

_Hux shook his head._

_Ren released Hux entirely, sitting down next to him in a manner that was almost tender. “Intelligent enough to know their place and learn what’s good for them, but not too smart for their own good,” he began. “That’ll only cause trouble. Don’t you agree?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes?” Ren prodded._

_“Yes, my lord,” Hux amended. He shouldn’t forget that. He’d forgotten before._

_“Much better. See? It’s just as I said. You’ll learn everything that pleases me in no time at all.” He stopped speaking for a moment to sweetly tuck a lock of Hux’s hair back, one that had been hanging in his eyes. Hux had had no way to do anything about it except toss his head like a pony. He could almost believe Ren was willing to be gentle, willing to be sweet, just from that single soft touch. He could dare to hope, couldn’t he?_

_“I required someone who was beautiful. Nothing less would do, you know.” This, coupled with that careful caress, made Hux feel even more hopeful. “With pale skin and red hair…only that would do.”_

__(In the e-book, the dominant husband had required blonde hair, but Ren had changed the line to fit the scene, and it sent a thrill of pride and anticipation through Hux, the idea that Ren was getting so into the scene. Ren had expressed some uncertainty, not about his enthusiasm for the game--he’d read the whole e-book in about two hours, and deemed it ‘fucking good stuff’--but about his potential to live up to the idealization that Hux had made of it. “But I still want to try,” he’d added. “Go easy on me? Don’t laugh?” And Hux, had promised, of course, of course. It wasn’t like he’d had much in the way of sex-acting experience himself. God, though, Ren was good at this, better than he gave himself credit for. He’d said everything so beautifully cruelly, just the way Hux had pictured when he’d read the story….) __

 _Hux blinked at him hopefully, waiting for him to go on. Waiting, if he was being truthful, for the compliments to continue. He had been chosen, he, specifically--Ren had_ chosen _him--_

_“Wealth mattered less than beauty, though of course I wouldn’t turn it down. But there’s no amount of money in the world as satisfying as--”_

_And fast, sudden, though at least slow enough for Hux to gulp down a breath as it happened, Ren had pushed him down from where he sat, so he was on his stomach, his cheek mashed into the soft layer of blankets, Ren’s hand holding his hair tight and sure._

_“--the ruin of a virgin.”_

_Hux’s gasps came harder. Ren leaned in, his voice low, and sweet as the wine on his breath._

_“Don’t you agree?”_

_Hux nodded as best as he could with his head pressed down so hard, struck dumb. The lipstick was bleeding onto the blanket, and a thin string of saliva as well._

_“I haven’t decided yet if I’d like you better noisy or silent,” Ren went on. “But I think I’ll have made up my mind by the time we’re done tonight.”_

_With that, he untied the (_ loose, loose enough to wiggle free from if he’d wanted _) ribbon that had kept Hux’s hands bound behind his back. Hux’s arms shot forward so he could steady himself where he lay. “If you do a single thing that displeases me,” Ren warned, “I’ll tie your hands back behind you again. But I don’t plan to have to. Understood?”_

_Again, Hux made his best effort to nod. “Understood. My lord.”  
_

_“Then I have no reason to delay my own pleasure any longer.”_

__(Though he did delay, for just a minute--an official time-out was not called, but Ren playing propmaster earlier in the day hadn’t left the lube out, so he simply went quiet and fetched it from the bedside table, not breaking character. “If you try to actually go in dry, I’ll set you on fire while you sleep tonight,” Hux had warned him, during the planning stage, and Ren had laughed.) __

 _“Let me make one thing clear to you,” Ren hissed in Hux’s ear as he got back on top of Hux, pushing his legs apart just so_ (having gotten Hux ready, really ready, and Hux was so hard, pressed into the mattress, feeling the gorgeous ache flowing up his groin and into his stomach--) _“I don’t really give a damn about how you feel. You exist for me--” He pushed Hux’s legs apart again, Hux had been slowly drawing them back together, as if Ren somehow wouldn’t notice-- “For me to use. Close your legs again and you_ will _be sorry.”_

_“Y-yes--I’m sorry--my--”_

_“I don’t want to hear your feeble apologies,” Ren snapped. “Enough of that.”_

_Hux wanted to apologize again, but knew that would only make things worse. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of his elbow and waited, knowing, now, that his desperate hope for a gentle lover were fully, undeniably dashed._

_“All I want to hear is the sound of you realizing that you’re mine to fuck forever, as often as I choose.”_

_And that, that got the reaction Ren was looking for, the wordless whimper, the long uncertain sound like a spool of thread rolling loose. Ren pressed one finger into him, sustaining the sound, getting an even louder whimpermoan from him. “You are fully at my mercy. For the rest of your life. God, the very thought has me so hard--” He waited for Hux to let out another shuddering breath before adding a second finger. “Perhaps I’ll want you like this every night, nude and jeweled and silent, waiting for my cock. In time you might even grow to like it.” Now he added a third. “In which case, I’d have to be rougher with you. I couldn’t stand to see you grow complacent, like a whore fucked so regularly that getting fucked wouldn’t even make you blink.”_

__(The fire inside Hux was rapidly spreading, the smooth snarling ease with which Ren delivered the same insults he’d spent so much time getting off to was so fucking hot--how did he get so lucky? He thanked his lucky stars that Ren had brought this topic up in that drive-thru, just for him to get to feel this swell of anticipation that had almost fully absorbed him, he was _there_ he was in this scene, fuck!) __

_“Will you do me a favor, my dear?” Ren asked, adjusting once again, drawing his fingers out of Hux now, making him moan into the blankets below him, making him taste the waxy red lipstick that had rubbed its way onto his teeth. This was sarcasm, of course, Hux had no choice in this matter, he would have to obey or else find himself bound again. Ren didn’t wait for an answer. “I want you to do a favor for me, I want you to cry for me. I want to make you weep. Whether it’s with pain or pleasure is up to how much you cooperate with me. I don’t care either way.”_

_“Ahh--I don’t--I don’t kn--”_

_Ren, true to his word, had no interest in what Hux had to say in response. He pushed his cock into Hux and, in the same motion, pulled on the strands of pearls around Hux’s neck so his breathing was partially obstructed, and Hux let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a gurgle._ (Ren paused, no doubt nervous he had gone too far--he froze where he was, listening for an indication that Hux wanted to stop, but instead of the safeword, Hux said instead--) __

_“I’ll behave--I’ll cry for you, anything, please--”_

__(All was well.) __

 _“You’d better cry, didn’t I give you a direct order?” Ren pulled on the necklaces again and this time they fell to pieces as he tugged, the beads spilling all over the hardwood floor with a sudden cascading clatter. Hux gripped the blankets beneath him more tightly as Ren forced a rhythm onto him_ (a perfect one, just the way Ren knew he liked, one they’d test-driven a zillion times and when Ren had him held down just like that he never lasted too long) _, moving them both at Ren’s pace, grinding deeper into the bed. “If you don’t cry, I’ll make sure to make it hurt worse.”_

_Hux let out another sob, louder now, feeling his body contort and hitch without his permission--_

_“Please!” The word was forced out, gross and unfinished like a half-chewed bite of food, pushed out by the gasping and sniffling that were also pouring out of him. He wasn’t quite crying, not sobbing openly, but he was speaking, breathing like he was. “I’m going--going to--”_

_It was abundantly clear what he was going to do, because he had ruined the blanket beneath him before he could even get the last of the words out. Ren did not pause with his thrusting; instead, only worked to fuck Hux even harder. “Spoilt thing. Filthy slut,” he said in a low, broken, breathless way. “Thinking you can come before your husband, before you’re even told you’re allowed. I’ll fuck you unconscious for this--”_

_But then the wave crashed over him too, and he did no such thing, he simply rode it out into Hux’s body, Hux who was still riding his own aftershocks, feeling burning-hot, so close, so removed but in a good way, like he was pulling free of his body--_

__

“Okay,” Ren said in his ear, panting, and it was Ren, his Ren, the real one, not the role-play one--Hux knew him so well that he could tell that his entire demeanor had shifted. “Okay, okay. Okay. Wow.”

Hux sniffed, letting himself settle back into his body as Ren rolled off him, both of them shining with a layer of damp cold sweat. “Okay,” Ren said again. “I’m gonna--give me just one minute, and I’m gonna get you cleaned up. Do--you feel okay?”

Gingerly, Hux moved onto his back, the leaking sensation making him wince, not because it felt bad but because he knew he was going to be on the damp spot. “I feel okay.”

“Don’t lie to me if you don’t.” They’d had some rough fucks before, but those had always been spontaneous, and Ren had been nervous about not doing aftercare correctly. He’d done a lot of Googling, one hand on the computer mouse and the other clicking a pen nervously as he pored over D/S message boards. He’d worried he’d do something to permanently damage Hux, like he was a baby he might accidentally drop. “Just lay still, okay? I’ll get you some stuff.”

He got up, kicking aside pearls as he headed to the kitchen--they weren’t real, they were just pearl-colored beads from a couple of necklaces Hux had picked up at the party store. He had gotten the lipstick there too, from a vampire face paint kit, which was probably why it tasted like acrylic paint and rubber. The ribbon they’d had left over from a birthday gift.

Stuff, in Ren’s mind, consisted of a nice hot damp hand towel, which Ren used to mop up all the sweat and the wildly smeared lipstick, the pressure on his face strangely soothing--made Hux think of those Thundershirts for dogs--and a bottle of icy-cold water from the fridge, which Hux had put away earlier knowing he’d want it, and a sliced-up apple. Normally after sex Ren wanted to banter, be playful as they cuddled, but this time he was content and quiet, stroking Hux’s hair while Hux nibbled on the apples. He offered Ren one and he ate it from Hux’s hand. 

“Was it what you wanted?” Ren asked after a long, long while. 

“Yes,” Hux answered, unhesitating. “I--I would have told you long before if it wasn’t.”

“I wanted to live up to that book.”

“You’re better than any book.”

“Even that one?”

“Even that one,” Hux promised. 

Ren lay his head on top of Hux’s, quiet again, but he looked like he wanted to say something. Finally he asked, “So are you going to tell me who wrote it?”

Hux sighed. “Will you promise not to tell her I told you?”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this. Yes, I promise.”

Hux grinned. “Your cousin.”

“ _Rey?_ ”

“You cannot. Tell her. I told you. I edit stuff for her every now and then. Though I didn’t edit that one.”

“Stuff, like, there’s more? She’s written more? What the fuck?”

“She’s written thirty-one, by my count, though she might have other false names I don’t know about.”

The shock on Ren’s face was just too funny, too sweet. How could someone so capable of putting on such a deliciously dark character, and doing it to a fucking T, be so innocently horrified by finding out their baby cousin wrote erotica? Who knew. Hux held out another apple slice for Ren to take, knowing he was back to himself, back to normal, their game had been a success, and maybe there were some other books Rey had written that Ren would consent to act out with him. If he wasn’t too freaked out by it.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a KHK prompt that had been in my likes forever. Surely this was not influenced by all the ASOIAF smut I've written...
> 
> Let's be friends on [Tumblr](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
